The Songs thrown away before the concert
by The Final Conduit
Summary: We all heard Sohara say there was more than one song the group had chosen from. This story tells of the reasons the others were not chosen of the pack. All lyrics are by me.


Sugata Eishiro looked at the group of people in front of him, listening as they chartered endlessly about the upcoming competition between their rival school.

They had chosen to duel them in musical skill after a moment of the challenge happening.

But to make sure they stood the best chance they could, they decided to see what instruments everyone was best at.

Nymph, one of the two angeloids living in their small town of Sorami, who had blue hair tied in twin tails and matching eyes, had shown an incredible amount of innate skill when it came to playing the piano.

Ikaros, the other angeloid, who had pink hair that became a brownish color as her front two bangs moved down the sides of her face, along with green eyes, had a simple tambourine.

Sohara, a brown haired and eyed girl, played the drums.

Tomoki, a black haired boy who was Sohara's childhood friend, was playing guitar.

Mikako, Sugata's own childhood friend, who had purple hair and brown eyes, also played guitar.

As for himself...

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard Tomoki say to start playing.

Realizing this, Sugata began to blow enthusiastically into his sea shell.

* * *

"Okay guys, we all gotta work together to try and find the best song we can think of." Tomoki said, clenching a fist and pumping it in the air.

"Master," Ikaros responded, entire body and voice showing absolutely no emotion as it typically did, "What else do we need?"

"We need to think of a song to make this the best we can make it. Have you ever heard a song before?" Sohara responded instead of Tomoki.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard a "song" as of yet." The pink haired angeloid responded honestly, without even hesitating.

"Tomo," the brown haired girl called her childhood friend by her nickname for him, "What have you been doing with Ikaros all this time?"

Tomoki only scratched his head sheepishly.

"Come on Ikaros, I'll show you lots of music when we get home." She took Ikaros' hands in her own, then guided her out of the room.

"Hey, hang on a second you too-" The door closing shut Tomoki off abruptly.

After a minute, he sighed.

He looked at the remaining people there, "We'll meet up here everyday after school, O.K. guys?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mikako smiled, then exited the room.

"Come on Nymph." Tomoki called the other angeloid, who nodded after a moment and followed him out, "See you later Sugata!" He called from behind him, waving.

Sugata waved back, serious expression not tainted at all.

Left alone in the room, he looked down, remembering Tomoki's words.

A song huh...

He looked out the window, seeing the setting sun.

Typically, the 15 year old wouldn't be very interested in this type of thing.

He was more absorbed into his dream of finding the "New World" and studying it.

He was never really the sociable type of person.

Until he'd met Tomoki, Sugata could only think of Mikako as a friend.

But Sugata didn't know whether it was simply twisted fate or pure coincidence that they'd met in the first place.

Regardless, Sugata was grateful that it happened.

As he finally reached his tent, the current task at hand came to mind again.

A song huh...

Feeling that he'd nothing better to do in that moment other than to get it done ASAP so he could focus more on his studies and research, Sugata got to work.

He thought about it for a long time however as he held his head up, the candlelight in his tent his only light as he stared at his paper.

Knowing there was a step to step thing for everything, Sugata tried thinking of a regular tune for the song to go with.

He thought for a long time, then started at the first tune that popped in his mind: Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh, duh, buh, buh, buh, buh...

Though he was thinking of the tune in that pattern, he really thought of it as it being of a more epic proportion, with a choir singing together, "Hoh, hoh, hoh. Hoh, hoh, hoh. Hoh, hoh, hoh, Ha, hoh, hah, hoh. Hah, hoh, hoh, Hah, hoh, Hah, hoh. Hah, hoh, hoh, Hah, hoh, Hah, hoh."

With that orchestra in mind, Sugata began to write after several minutes.

* * *

_All my life_

_All my goals_

_Will be written_

_Here on my soul_

_With no resource_

_Only self impulse_

_-.-.-_

_Fighting a Synapse_

_Eluding self collapse_

_I'll be sweating_

_Crying_

_Bleeding_

_For the rise of my new world..._

* * *

Sugata was about to continue writing, only to stop himself as he realized his idea couldn't come to be.

His song required an entire choir's worth of people to sing.

And even then, it'd require the entire choir to sing well.

But with a group of only 6 people, including Sugata himself, the chances of him being able to bring that idea to reality was slim to none.

Heck, they didn't have the right instruments for it now that he thought of it!

He mentally sighed.

Oh well.

He moved the paper away, replacing it with another sheet.

He'd have to make up a new tune, he subconsciously thought to himself, it'd be insane to try the same exact tune and expect another result to come out. That's the very definition of insanity.

Sugata went back to square one again.

Another tune slowly came to his mind again, and he replayed it over and over again: "Duh, duh duh, duh, duh duh duh, dun, duh duh, duh dun, duh dah, dah... duh duh dah dah dah... duh, duh, duh, dah, dah, dah... duh, duh duh, dah dah dah... duh dah dah Dah duh duh duh duh..."

Again, with that tune in mind, Sugata began to write again.

* * *

_So begins the day of Reckoning_

_The day where life will meet it's ending..._

_By the God of Kings..._

_After all these weeks..._

_I'm inferior to his own patience_

_I'm an animal of his creation..._

_The day we rise I know..._

_That I won't be swayed again..._

* * *

Sugata again stopped, realizing that the song itself was meant for a woman to sing.

But as the song was rather slow, he didn't know whether any of the girls could sing it the way he envisioned...

And he wondered if the others would approve of it at all if it was so slow and gloomy...

He mentally sighed again.

Oh well.

He pushed the paper away again, then got a third piece of paper from his bag.

This time, he just wanted to see what came out, so this time, he thought of a random tune, and began to write once more, not even revising the tune like he once had, simply thinking of the entire group then.

* * *

The sky is my wish

I wish to claim it

Because I know that is the limit

-.-.-

So why does life keep me from you?

-.-.-

Because I'm still walking

Down this Rocky path

With the world looking down on me and you...

-.-.-

"I~

Will walk in the skies,

Spreading my bright wings

To fly to you."

That dream~

Was so-o foolish

How could a man made monster

Deserve you...

-.-.-

I'm on a lifeline

"Value" is sublime

Nobody to trust or believe in

-.-.-

But this won't where it'll end

-.-.-

So I won't get lost

On this lonely path

That'll only lead me to happiness...

-.-.-

"I~

Will walk in the skies

Spreading my bright wings

To fly to you."

That dream

Was so-o stupid

How could man made monster

Deserve you...

-.-.-

Don't let it die right here

(Stay if you can feel!)

I'm getting out of this trick

(To a world where I can kneel)

I'll be searching till the Death

(The key to reaching my dream)

Even if I find a place of "sink or swim"

(I can't...)

(Reach it...)

(I can't...)

(Reach it...!)

-.-.-

**"I~!**

**Will walk in the skies**

**Spreading broken wings**

**To fall for you..."**

Tell me

Why you-ou help me!

I've fallen in so deep

Just to fail yt...

-.-.-

(I can't...)

"The sky is my wish!

I wish to claim it!"

(Reach it...)

(I can't...)

"Because I know that is the limit!"

(Reach it...)

(I can't...)

"I'm on a lifeline.

'Value' is sublime."

(I won't...)

(REACH IT!)

* * *

As he wrote the last the word, Sugata stopped himself, looking down at the paper.

Then he heavily sighed.

But unlike the past few sighs, this one was of something he wasn't in knowledge of.

It felt like relief mixed with release...

Then he found a word for it in his mind.

Alleviation.

He leaned back in his makeshift chair, hands behind his head, looking at the top of the tent yet seeming to see more.

"'Writing can alleviate the soul.'" He quoted airily.

He remembered an old Reading teacher saying that to him.

But at that time, he didn't really understand what that teacher was saying.

He looked back down at the paper, rereading the song he'd written.

A tired smile appeared on his face for the first time in a long time.

Now he understood.

"...maybe I'll try picking up writing after I study the New World more closely..." He said, speaking to himself as he typically did.

The smile then faded, back to an all too serious look.

He needed to focus on his current goal right now however, he thought.

And so, Sugata finished his homework for that night, then organizing his stuff before turning his computer back on again to check on the mysterious black hole hovering above the Earth.

* * *

A/N: This was meant to be a fanfic on the other songs that were made in the process of the New World Discovery Club trying to go to a duel through concert.

These are the chronicles of why the other songs were not chosen.

You shall see why Sugata's final song wasn't chosen next chapter.


End file.
